A Haunting Sound, A Haunting Memory
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When six tree friends enter a dream, there are only two things they can do to escape. Help the poor soul, or die. Will they complete the quest they're on, or will they just end up six feet under? Most OCs! Don't like, DON'T FREAKING READ!


**Grim: HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LITTLE SLAYERS!**

**Broken: Hey guys! Happy to be in 2013? We're not. Now we gotta get used to writing it.**

**Azrael: Also, Grim's a bit... hyper?**

**Grim: HYPER AND PARANOID! **

**Risky: *giggling* She watched more scary videos!**

**Azrael: Ah. Of course she did. **

**Broken: Grim will also be calling some of you her 'little slayer'. But, she'll only do it to certain people.**

**Risky: And also, this story is about a game! The one that scared Grim!**

**Grim: I don't know why, but I kinda like being scared.**

**Azrael: Well, let's just get this chapter over with, so we can move to the next one.**

**Broken: Agreed. ENJOY YOU GUYS!**

**A Haunting Sound, A Haunting Memory**

**Chapter 1: A Trip to Hell**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Growling was heard, as a pale white hand slammed down on an alarm clock. The male sat up, blinking his eyes and stretching. His name was Azrael Striker. He had pale white skin, black spiky hair, pure red eyes with faint bloodstains under them, and white polar bear ears, along with a polar bear tail. He wore a gray hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He wasn't the happiest person there was either.

"It's too early for this shit..." he muttered, getting out of bed and entering his bathroom.

Once he was done, he went across the hall, and stopped by Grim's room. Grim too was a pale white girl, with aqua hair, icy aqua eyes, and white fox ears that was tipped with aqua. She also had a white fox tail that was tipped with aqua as well. She wore an icy blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. She was also the hardest one to get up.

"GRIM!" Azrael shouted, pounding on the girl's door. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

"PISS OFF, YOU DEAD FUCKER!" she shouted, sharply turning over in her bed.

"GET YOUR ASS UP, OR I'LL THROW YOU IN THE LAKE!" he threatened.

"WHAT PART OF 'PISS OFF' DON'T YOU GET?!" she hissed, not moving. Sighing, Azrael tried to open the girl's door, only to find it was locked. Okay. He would come back later. Shaking his head, he went over to Broken's door. He was easier to get up. He had pale white skin, green eyes, black hair that reached his shoulders and was green at the tips, and gray fox ears that was tipped white. His tail was the same. He wore a green zip-up jacket that was about halfway zipped up, a black v-neck t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and black slip-on Vans.

"Broken!" Azrael spoke, knocking on the door. "Time to wake up!"

"Ugh... kay! I'm comin'!" the male replied, slowly getting out of bed. Next stop, Risky. Risky had fair skin, and white hair that was blue and red tipped. It seemed to be a pattern. He also had a blue left cat ear, and red right cat ear. His left eye was blue, while the other was red. His tail was like a wolf's that was white, a blue stripe three quarters of the way, a white stripe, and then the rest was red. He wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and red fingerless gloves.

"Risky!" Azrael said, knocking on the door lightly. "Come on, buddy! Time to wake up!"

"Okay, Azy! Be out in a second!" his high pitched voice came. Even though Risky was nineteen, he still seemed to be a child.

With a sigh, grabbed a knife from his room, and went back to Grim's door. He picked the lock, and allowed himself in, seeing that his singer/rhythm guitarist was still, of course, sleeping. She was rolled onto her side, as her right hand was tucked under her head. He quietly walked over to her, making sure not to make a sound. Then, once he got close enough, he bent down, so his mouth was near her ear.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BITCH!" he shouted, making her scream and jump up. He only chuckled, watching as she glared daggers at him. She pushed him out of her room and flipped him off, going into her bathroom.

"I'm guessing Grim didn't want to wake up." Broken spoke, smiling at his bassist, who nodded.

"Yeah. She never does like waking up early." he chuckled.

"What's so wrong about it?" Risky's high pitched voice came as he smiled at the two. "Waking up isn't so bad!"

"It feels like you're getting hit with a fuckin' metal pipe." Grim said tiredly as she staggered out of her room.

"Oh, you're fine!" Broken replied, smiling at his older sister, who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Why are we up so early?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at Azrael.

"Sniffles wants us to test out a new machine with 2D and D2." he replied. 2D and D2 were twins. Both had fair white skin, teal eyes, darker teal hair, same color wings, and wore a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The colors, of course, were teal. They also had lemur ears and tail.

"Ha ha! Funny!" she said, a smile on her face.

"I'm not trying to be funny." he growled.

"Well, you are!" she replied, patting his shoulder, and walking downstairs. The three followed, watching as the girl sat on the couch.

"Uh uh!" Azrael snarled, grabbing her by her hoodie. "We're going to see Sniffles!"

"Aw! But Azrael!" she whined, sticking out her bottom lip in an attempt to pout. But, it never worked with Azrael.

"Looks like I'll be carrying you! Come on you two!" he said, heading for the door.

"HEY! ONLY JIMMY AND ZACKY ARE ALLOWED TO CARRY ME!... and Johnny sometimes..." she spoke, punching the back of his head.

"Alright, fine! Walk!" he snarled, throwing her off and onto the ground. Grim, being thrown many times, easily landed on her feet.

"Lead the way, Gee!" Risky said, smiling as he walked right by her side. Grim chuckled, patting his head, and walked down the street.

**Grim: We'll update later!**

**Risky: GOODBYE!**

**Broken and Azrael: SEE YA!**


End file.
